


Stealing Another One

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Izanami steals another girl from her boyfriend while she’s bored at work.
Kudos: 22





	Stealing Another One

Izanami couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she looked across the room to see one of her NOL members on his back, his eyes fluttering open and a confused look on his face. “You’re finally awake?~”

The young man’s head immediately turned to see his leader sitting on the edge of her desk, not a single shred of clothing on her body and a young woman steadily bobbing her head up and down in her lap. He didn’t know just who the woman was, but it was odd to find himself waking up in the leader’s office. It would be one thing if he had been injured in training or had done something to get himself reprimanded. But now? The last thing he could remember happening was a large skeletal hand slapping him and knocking him out while he was spending time with his girlfriend.

Unfortunately, as he thought about just what had happened to him that got him here, the young man realized just who it was that was bobbing her head in Izanami’s lap. “H-Hey, what do you think you’re-” He quickly fell silent when he felt the same large hand that knocked him out suddenly grabbing firmly onto his body, a groan of pain leaving him a moment later. “W-What’s happening here?!”   
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” A devious and blissful laugh left Izanami’s throat as she looked down at the young woman that was steadily kissing and tending to her cock. “You did mention that he was kind of stupid, but I didn’t expect this.” She teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she threaded her fingers through the woman’s dirty blonde locks, finally starting to properly enjoy the way her lips felt against her shaft. “Your dear girlfriend here has found a better cock to give herself to. I guess yours wasn’t all that if she’s so willing to worship mine.”   
  
With her hand on the back of the young woman’s head, Izanami guided her to the tip of her member and shared a quick look with her. A look that made it clear exactly what she wanted from her in that moment. Pure and utter worship. Total submission. And most importantly, for her to be clear about just how she feels about this. When the female NOL member wrapped her lips around the tip of Izanami’s cock, the lithe woman didn’t hesitate to spread her legs and allow her more access to her member.

Of course, the young woman dove down almost immediately, taking each and every inch of Izanami’s shaft right then and there. She knew that her boyfriend was behind her, able to hear him whining and trying to struggle against the thing that was holding him down. But she couldn’t bring herself to care, a smile on her face as she tasted her leader’s incredible shaft. After a moment of simply bobbing her head up and down the length of Izanami’s cock, she pulled herself back up and let out a quiet breath. “It tastes so much better than his ever did. I don’t know just what it was, but his cock always tasted dirty and disgusting.”   
  
“And mine, dear?” Izanami smirked as she ran her hand through those dark locks once again, her cock throbbing against the young woman’s lips.   
  
“It’s delicious… I can’t get enough of it. The way it throbs against my tongue, the way it fills my mouth… And the delectable taste…” The young woman let out a shameless moan as she shuddered in place, a smile coming to her face as she started to kiss her way down the length of her leader’s shaft. She wrapped her hand around the hard cock, stroking it when she finally arrived at Izanami’s balls, happy to feel them contract against her lips when she placed a kiss onto that hefty sack.

A quiet but excited gasp left Izanami when she felt those soft lips that tended to her shaft now wrap around her balls. It was a wonderful sensation that she hadn’t felt in quite a while. And it showed with just how blissful her voice was when she let out a loud moan that filled the room around them. However, when she turned her head and noticed the young man tearing up as he watched, she couldn’t stop her heart from racing in her chest. The look of agony on his face caused even more excitement to flow through her. “My my. You were quite the lucky man, weren’t you? You had a woman that was willing to not only put up with your horrid taste, but she would worship your balls, too?”   
  
A distinctly eager and twisted laugh erupted from Izanami as she held tightly onto the back of the young woman’s head, pulling her to the tip of her shaft before cumming right then and there. Rope after rope of her heated, thick, and potent seed splattered against the woman’s face, painting her skin an extra shade of white while she stared into the boyfriend’s broken gaze. “It’s almost like you trained her to be a good little slut but forgot to make sure she knows she’s yours.”   
  
Izanami bit down on her lower lip as she turned her new pet around, causing her to face her boyfriend with her face covered in cum and a smile on her lips. “That’s okay, though…” As she spoke, she hopped off of her desk and allowed her hands to start roaming this young woman’s body, gently touching and teasing each and every curve that she had. “I’ll make sure she knows just who she belongs to now.~”   
  
“P-Please… Please stop… I don’t know what I did, but please! I swear, I’ll do anything, just don’t touch-”   
  
“Anything?” Once again, Izanami broke out in a fit of twisted laughter, lifting the young woman’s leg as she looked dead into the young man’s eyes. “Boy, if you were willing to do anything to keep her, you would’ve done that before I found her. But now? You deserve to sit back and watch her enjoy herself with a real cock.~” She didn’t hesitate to press the tip of her dick against her new pet’s dripping pussy, staying still for just a moment. Just long enough for her to watch her words sink into the young man’s mind. “It’s too bad you were such a poor boyfriend. But don’t worry. I can make her happy in your place.~”   
  
Before he could say a word to try and stop Izanami, what she said sinking into his mind, he watched as she quickly slammed each and every inch of her massive cock into his girlfriend’s tight pussy. And the look he saw on his lover’s face was one that broke his heart. Not only did she have a smile on her face, but she had a look of pure and utter pleasure written all over her features. Something that he hadn’t ever been able to bring her. Something that he knew he failed in. Something that she now easily had access to while Izanami started to fuck her.

“She’s so tight! Did you ever even fuck her? It almost feels like she’s a virgin.” Wrapping her arms around her new pet’s body, Izanami grabbed a firm hold of both of her breasts and started to toy with the large mounds as she fucked this young woman from behind. “Poor guy… I expected you to have fucked a beauty like this at least once. Even if you didn’t do anything good for her, I thought you’d at least try. But it feels like you’ve never done more than put a finger inside of her.~”   
  
“He’s…. He’s fucked me before… I thought he always felt nice once… Once he was inside of me…” With pleasure and bliss coursing through her body in spades, the young woman couldn’t stop herself from talking about her boyfriend while she was getting fucked. “He’s just… Nothing compared to you… You’re so much bigger… So much thicker… So much better…”   
  
Izanami listened as hot and heavy breaths left the woman she was fucked in time with her thrusts, a bright smile forming on her lips as she looked at the young man, watching as he now started to cry. “Oh, so not only do you taste rancid to her, but you’re small too? Boy, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, that you could ever do to make this slut happy again. You’ll never be good enough for her. Especially once I’m done with her.”

The NOL leader picked up the pace of her thrusts, really starting to show just how much pleasure she could bring the young woman. Her fingers greedily sank into her soft breasts, her cock molding the woman’s pussy to its shape while it hammered against the entrance to her womb. All while she watched the young man’s tears trail down his face and toward the floor. It brought a smile to Izanami’s lips to know that she had such control over things.   
  
She always knew that she had the power to do whatever she wanted. But this? Ruining lives and relationships while getting to both relieve stress and have her own twisted sort of fun? It was something that Izanami knew she could relish in no matter what. And with this young woman only being one of the many women in NOL that she could get access to? She couldn’t help but laugh as she moved her hands to the woman’s hips.

Izanami quickly bent the woman forward and gestured to the young man as he remained pinned to the floor by her powers. “Tell him how it feels to be fucked by a real cock. How it feels to know who you belong to deep down. And make sure he sees that pretty face of yours.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she suddenly smacked the young woman’s plump rear end.   
  
“Y-Yes! You feel wonderful! Your dick is so big, I feel like it’ll tear me in half! I can feel you pounding against my womb and trying to break into it!” The young woman gasped when she felt Izanami spank her once again, lifting her head and looking her boyfriend in the eyes. “I belong to you! I could never belong to such a weak-willed man like him! I belong to you and your cock. You can do whatever you want to me and I’ll never tell you to stop!” She watched as he started to cry even harder, a smile coming to her lips when she felt Izanami’s hands roaming her body. “You can even get me pregnant and I’d thank you for it!”   
  
“Oh, I already planned to.” A burst of deep and maniacal laughter erupted from Izanami’s lips as she slammed her hips forward and buried each and every inch of her shaft into the young woman in front of her boyfriend, enjoying the fact that she was simply stealing this girl away from such a pathetic man a little bit more than usual. Her grip on the girl’s body grew even tighter as she unloaded inside of her, rope after rope of her potent and fertile seed flooding the woman’s womb while setting her off in the process.

The young woman couldn’t stop herself from screaming in sheer and utter pleasure while looking directly at the man she used to love. Her inner walls clamped down around the shaft that remained buried inside of her, trying to milk every single drop of Izanami’s cum out of her while she watched her boyfriend cry. But she couldn’t bring herself to care about how he felt. Not when her body felt as fantastic as it did and the feeling of Izanami’s seed pumping into her womb lit her up in such a way.   
  
“When I first brought you into this room, I had no intention of letting you leave without my child developing in your womb, dear. Not that you would’ve had a choice in the matter…” Izanami let out a quick breath as she adjusted her grip on the girl’s body and gently pushed her to get down on her knees. “My semen is so potent that no matter the kind of protection we would try to use, you would end up being pregnant. And seeing you with a swollen stomach is something that I’ll treasure when I see you walking the halls.”   
  
The petite leader dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched this woman that she had just stolen from her man start to happily and eagerly lick and clean her cock. She was a bit shaky at first, stumbling over herself in her excitement. But it didn’t take more than a moment or two for Izanami to start feeling pleasure from her tongue once again. Enough pleasure that she didn’t hesitate to thread her fingers into the young woman’s hair while looking directly at her boyfriend. “And to think that a certain someone couldn’t keep his mouth shut while watching us. Almost makes me wish I had done this sooner to put him in his place.~”   
  
“W-Why is this happening!? I’ve never done anything wrong at NOL. I… I don’t-” The young man was quickly cut off with the skeletal hand that was holding him in place suddenly lifted him off of the ground before slamming him back down onto it. He gagged and coughed while watching his girlfriend worship his leader’s cock, unable to properly believe that such a petite and lithe woman had a dick that put his to shame in every way. But, no matter how much it broke his heart to see her like this, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.   
  
Izanami simply chuckled as the young woman continued to clean her cock, making sure to drag her tongue along each and every inch of it. “Oh, you poor man. You don’t have to do anything wrong to be punished like this. This is just my way of having a bit of fun during my downtime. The simple fact that you had such a delightful and slutty woman at your side was all it took for me to take her from you.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned her attention back to the woman that now wrapped her lips around her shaft, a blissful gasp escaping her when she felt that talented tongue start to dance around her cock.

Unfortunately for her, the young woman didn’t get to enjoy the feeling of Izanami’s dick in her mouth for more than a moment or two. She was quickly hoisted up off of the ground, causing a whine to rumble in her throat, before she found herself hovering over her boyfriend’s pinned body. She didn’t know just what was going on at first but quickly got her answer when the tip of Izanami’s cock pressed against her asshole. “W-Wait! I… I haven’t even let him fuck my ass. I… I don’t know if you’ll fit!”   
  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll make it fit.~” Izanami bit down on her lower lip as she slowly and steadily pushed her hips forward, burying each and every inch of her thick and throbbing cock into her new pet’s asshole. All the while, she looked down at her pet’s boyfriend and watched as his eyes widened in horror. The look of dread in his eyes caused her to be even harder inside of the woman that she was stealing from him. “There you go. Keep watching as your girlfriend… Or, ex-girlfriend at this point, gives herself to me.”   
  
He couldn’t help but stare, watching as his former lover’s face twisted and contorted with nothing but pleasure. Despite never having anything in her ass before, it looked like she felt no pain whatsoever and was loving every moment of her asshole being filled. But the thing that struck his heart the most wasn’t the fact that she was enjoying herself as much as she was, but the fact that she seemed so completely and utterly head over heels for Izanami that he knew there was no way they could be together after this.

Izanami made sure that her new pet’s feet were firmly planted on the ground after she penetrated her, starting to quickly and savagely thrust into her without a care in the world. She wanted to hear this woman scream in pleasure and she was getting just that each and every time her hips met that plump and jiggly rear end. It brought a smile to Izanami’s face to have a woman give in so easily like this. It took a bit of challenge out of things, but it was still more than enough to keep her going to thoroughly dominate a whore in the making.

Her lips curled into a bright smile as she brought one of her hands to those long locks, grabbing a firm hold of her hair and yanking on it. Before she knew it, the asshole wrapped around her shaft got even tighter and the screams that were leaving the young woman grew louder and more shameless. “Someone likes having their hair pulled, don’t they? Good. I want to hear you scream like the whore you are.”   
  
“I love having my hair pulled! I love it! I love it! I love it! Please pull on it harder!” The young woman’s breath caught in her neck when she looked down at her boyfriend, seeing him still crying as he met her gaze. “It’s okay, honey… You were never good enough for me, anyway. I wanted to leave you… But I didn’t know just how to do it until now!” A bright and loving smile came to her lips as she continued to look into his eyes, as if she was happy to finally have a reason to leave him that wasn’t something to make her look like a complete bitch.

However, that didn’t help the young man feel any better about what was going on. Not only was his heart breaking with each second that he spent watching his girlfriend and his leader fuck like animals. But he was finding himself more and more aroused by the second as he watched her breasts sway and heave in front of him. He couldn’t believe that he was enjoying this, especially knowing that he’d never get to be with her again. But there was something that was just hot about watching his lover get fucked in front of him.

Of course, Izanami easily took note of his arousal, able to see the bulge that was forming in his pants. It brought a twisted smile to her lips as a devious idea came to mind. Though, she didn’t say what it was just yet. Instead, the NOL leader lifted the young girl off of the ground so that the young man could watch her cock plunging in and out of the wonderfully tight asshole that clung so eagerly to her dick. And, of course, Izanami picked up the pace of her thrusts, really starting to hammer into the young girl as she was held in the air, wanting to give one final push toward her pet’s submission.   
  
After a moment or two, feeling that asshole clench and convulse around her shaft, Izanami licked her lips and pulled her shaft out of the young woman’s asshole. Without saying a word, she erupted both on the girl’s ass and on the young man’s face and body, an insane chuckle leaving her in the process. She watched as rope after rope of her seed painted the young man’s face, almost coating him in her seed. “That’s a load that might go to waste, but take it as a message.~”   
  
She didn’t hesitate to put the young woman down, watching as she spasmed on the floor for a moment from the orgasm that was rushing through her. “I’m a busy woman. And I don’t think it’ll be fair if my child doesn’t get to grow up with a father in their life. So, I’ll let you stay with my precious pet. On one condition.~” Izanami smirked as she wrapped one of her hands around the base of her cock, slowly stroking it while making her way to the young man that was pinned on the ground. “I don’t want her to ever see your pathetic cock again. Got that? If she does, I’ll make sure you heavily regret it.”   
  
Before he could say anything, the young man felt Izanami’s foot slam down onto his cock, causing his body to flood with pain and pleasure. As she ground her foot against his shaft, he quickly nodded his head, unable to bring himself to say anything at all. He understood that his girlfriend now belonged to Izanami and he was going to have to raise the child. And as much as he hated it, some part of him understood that he didn’t deserve his girlfriend in the first place.


End file.
